


My Poor Hyung

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [121]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Requested fic, Sickfic, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Despite being the health nut of the group, Kihyun knows full well just how shitty Hoseok’s immune system is. And, when he gets sick yet again, he knows just how to take care of him.





	My Poor Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: KiHo fic based on the real story that Wonho talked about, how Kihyun took care of him when he was sick recently  
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Kihyun shuffles into the dorm, sighing as he goes to take a seat on the couch. He reclines his head back, closing his eyes to just take a moment to relax. The dorm seems to be quiet for once, lacking the exaggerated grunts and breaths of Hoseok working out or the shouts and clicks of any of the others playing video games. He doesn’t know where the others are right now, and he doesn’t particularly care. For now, he just wants to relax in the calm and quiet of being home alone after a day of dance practice… 

A calm and quiet that only lasts a second longer, however, before he hears a horrid retching from off in the distance.

The main vocalist straightens up immediately at the sound, his heart stopping. God no, not again. One of the other members can’t be sick  _ again  _ already… He’d just managed to help Changkyun through a cold! What if this is a cold, too? What if this is contagious? Dear God, the last thing any of them need right now is a dorm-wide pandemic. 

With a grunt of dissatisfaction, Kihyun gets up from the couch and goes to find out who the source of all this is. When he gets to the bathroom, he isn’t entirely unsurprised to see Hoseok there, kneeling with his bag curved upwards as he empties his insides into the toilet. Kihyun sighs, breathing through his mouth as he shuffles gingerly forward. He holds his shirt up to his nose as a germ precaution before getting a washcloth from a drawer and wetting it.

“K-Kihyunnie…” Hoseok whines, the pained tone of his voice making Kihyun have just a bit more sympathy for him. He kneels down beside the older and presses the cool cloth to his forehead, his touch incredibly gentle.

“It’s alright, hyung, I’m here. I’ve got you.” 

Hoseok pulls away from the mouth of the toilet long enough to give his boyfriend a grateful smile, but then he’s back at vomiting all that he’s eaten in the passed day.

 

Once Hoseok has weakened himself beyond belief and expelled all there was in his body, Kihyun leads him to his room. He gently sets him down on the bed, his own body screaming at him at having to shoulder the weight of the bulkier man. But, he manages, and he starts to wipe at Hoseok’s face to get any dribble off him as soon as he’s settled.

“When did this start?” Kihyun asks, his voice kind as he brushes Hoseok’s bangs from his face. Hoseok leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Around an hour ago… I don’t know what it could be. I was feeling fine yesterday.”

“It might be the flu,” Kihyun begrudgingly states, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “Kyunnie had it not too long ago, so you had a chance to catch it.”

“It… doesn’t feel like flu,” Hoseok argues, pouting in confusion. “I’m not as shaky as I am when I have the flu.”

“Well, what have you eaten recently?” Kihyun presses on, eager to have it be mere food poisoning. That, at least, isn’t contagious. Hoseok hums in thought, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Kihyun patiently waits beside him, petting his head to help him stay relaxed.

“I… had eggs and toast and rice and soup and some leftover pizza for breakfast,” Hoseok starts, earning a knowing chuckle from Kihyun. If there’s one thing he can say about his boyfriend, it’s that the man can certainly pack it away. “Ramen last night after I worked out, and I went and had clams with Minhyukkie for dinner…”

Kihyun hums, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Did Minhyuk eat the clams, too?” 

“I think he had some… um… what’s it called? The raw fish stuff with the rice and the—”

“Sushi, hyung,” Kihyun snickers, unable to help himself. “It’s called sushi.” Hoseok frowns at him defiantly, and he softly apologizes before standing. “Well, you probably have food poisoning. I’ll go and get you some stomach medicine and some different broths.” He turns to leave the room, but Hoseok reaches out and clutches onto his wrist with a surprising amount of strength. Kihyun looks down at the hand before meeting the older’s eyes, his smile so affectionate at the pleading look in Hoseok’s eyes.

“Jutht text someone to get it,” Hoseok practically begs. “I want to cuddle…” 

Kihyun coos, a soundless laugh escaping him as he goes to set the cloth down nearby. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket, sending a quick text to Jooheon before settling next to Hoseok. He presses a kiss to Hoseok’s forehead before the older cuddles up to his side, using his chest as a pillow. His strong arms nearly squeeze the breath of the main vocal, but he doesn’t mind.

With Hoseok around, he doesn’t need to breathe. Hoseok can be his air… 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos/comments are always highly appreciated~! <333


End file.
